


Even Justice Deserves A Time Off

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Happy BIRTHDAY MEL!!!, This is like lowkey the dirtiest thing i’ve ever written, Uh-oh degeneracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: I finished this while listening to Yiruma...Are you proud?





	Even Justice Deserves A Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this while listening to Yiruma...
> 
> Are you proud?

In the field that the great Sae Niijima is in, the things she has to deal with is never the same. Although, she encounters almost the same idiots out in the hall shamelessly trying to get themselves past the colleague relationship she heavily imposes.

In all honesty that is the thing that gets her so exhausted more than the courtroom dramas. It is a lot easier to argue with another lawyer of the same intellect (or maybe a little lower than hers than say “sorry i’m not interested” to those horny bastards and make them understand.

This is her life. This is her stress.

——

People love to distress. There are alot of ways to do it, too; be it staying away from electronics to go back on old ways of sitting on the couch and staring into nothing to taking a long bath with the relaxing steam taking all of your sense until you’re numb from things that you desperately want to get away from.

For Sae, it would be locking herself in her room, pushing her chair and propping it against the doorknob so nobody would invite themselves in (like somebody would even attempt to do that), blinds drawn shut. She’s all alone in her heavily dimmed quarters with nothing but the sound of her laptop fan whirring to lull her raging stress down.

As for the contents on the screen...that’s the special secret.

Many people see erotic contents to be disgusting - disgraceful even - especially the ones written by unpublished writers. You know, _fanfictions_.

There’s no shame in reading those, she says to herself until the  _said_ shame takes over after finishing a really embarrassing title. But the shame is goes two ways sometimes. She would either physically embrace herself at how cringe worthy it was or she would feel a feverish flush creeping up from her stomach to her face and it soon rushes back down to lower region of her body that causes an itch that ignorance wouldn’t fix.

She’s hoping it’s the latter today.

A well deserved comfort awaits her as she slips herself underneath the warm covers of her bed. She misses having to actually lay down, not shackled by the tight suit that she puts on for work. Plus the softness of her mattress gives the assurance that she will not be disturbed by another soul.

She's in her own space, her own kingdom.

She sighs as her back melts at the stacked up pillows against her bed. With her posture settled, she picks up her laptop to get to business.

It doesn’t take much time to find something that catches her eyes; _‘Red’_. A plain and simple title to start her night, she guesses.

It starts with the usual flirting, atmosphere building up in the most embarrassing use of similes and metaphors that gets Sae picturing the scene in her head despite the cringiness of it all. With her imagination churning, it does not take long for her body to feel the blush starting immediately from her inner thighs which surprised the prosecutor. It doesn’t happen to often that the heat would start immediately right there.

Maybe she does need the R&R more than she thinks.

She ignores it for now and lets herself be engross with the words on the electronic pages. The author dawdles onto to describe the character, a man so handsome that a mere presence make women swoon for him. His smile so enchanting that many fall to their knees and _practically_ begs for his attention.

Sae scoffs on that part of the story. _He wishes._ She mentally notes. That got her attention away from the heat between her thighs. In a way, she’s grateful that it did. She has the whole night to herself, after all.

It draws on, at least Sae’s past the part where the author practically worships the fictional character they created. The story isn’t something special, besides, Sae’s there for the spicy part not by the use of colourful words (well, it's a bonus.)

Another page goes on and finally it was getting to the good stuff. It set romantically, of course, in a space where these two characters reach conclusion of how much they want to screw each other. They finally found a time and set it in the man’s...maybe the woman’s apartment or something...that part of the story went over to Sae’s head in search for the action that was teased by the author.

_Good god, where is the good stuff?!_

Her mind sets back to the dimmed screen of her laptop, crimson irises scanning the grouped letters line by line, soaking into the setting _Red_  offers. Her eyebrows twitched at how similar it is to her situation. The characters were in a room, locked, lights heavily dimmed, only heavy breathing from both souls engulf the their senses burning with desire.

_The man’s hand began to move as he stared into her eyes, lust driven, lips already swollen from the fervent kisses they shared before the door even closed, secluding them into sweet privacy of the night. His hand stopped just below the woman’s laced up bra, trailing burning touches along her stomach…_

The weird part is, Sae finds herself re-enacting the movement. She catches her right hand inching away from mouse pad of her laptop to her abdomen. At least she’s doing it over the thin nightshirt she has on.

_The woman lets a whimper. The man chuckled. “Sensitive are we?”_

“Ugh..just get on with it.” Sae groans audibly, frustrated for the woman in the story. She could choose to read ahead, but what’s the fun in that?

Sae carries on, not before giving the fictional man an eye roll.

_“Just...kiss me, idiot.” The woman spoke with such frustration that she cupped her partner’s cheeks pulling him down for another heated kiss with no intention of untangling their lips until one sought for breath. Both were so engrossed that personal space wasn’t an issue. Their bodies were atop each others and limbs clinging onto each other to keep their intimate closeness._

_Finally, they pulled away for breathe but immediately the man’s swollen lips started to claim another part of her, peppering jaw, neck, collar, chest - anything his lips could reach. A mewl escaped the woman’s lips…_

So Sae let out a whimper. There is a moment that whenever she reads her _literature,_ fiction and real life sort of meshes together. Words almost becoming real that her skin react to how it was described. In today’s case, the hot and wet kisses of this fictional man seem to reach Sae as she angles her head a little to the side as if giving him access to lavish her further. Like she thinks she’s the woman in the novel.

The heat between her legs is back, but this time she doesn’t mind if it stays.

_The mewl encouraged the man to be more rough with his touches. His calloused pads scratching and massaging the exposed skin that the discarded clothing left before the pair even made it to the bed. His nails digging firmly yet gently causing the woman’s body to convulse in such pleasurable pain. She couldn’t help but buck her hips hitting the man’s waist where she felt the arousal that he concealed. He groaned as his mouth pressed against the side of her neck. He pulled away and firmly pinned down her waist, almost growling at her. “Stay put.” He said in a such raw tone._

“Fuck.” She feels like her waist is now glued down to her bed after writhing subtly in the air, breathing unevenly as her eyes uncover more of the sinful words on the screen. The heat is getting to much for the prosecutor so throwing off the blanket to expose her legs help the heat subside...or so she thought.

She carries on, unable to stop now. From then it only got more intense, so did her imagination. By the time her eyes flicker back onto the screen her mind replaced the fictional woman with her presence. She’s now in the story as she reads it. The man lusting for her body is now hovering atop her, eyes illuminated by the raw desire he built from the moment they met.

Sae couldn’t hold the sound; another little whimper leaves as her lips press together trying hold herself back. Her eyes heavy now as well, maybe from the overwhelming feeling that’s travelling quickly from her stomach to her chest and thighs, stopping mostly at her core.

Dear god, she wants this man to do her right here right now. To her frustration this is only the works of her imagination. This would have to do for today.

Sae tries to get back on reading but the words seem to blur the words together. She’s unable to focus as her mind flies to what the scenario would be if the fictional man did exist and accompany her in her bedroom.

What if his hand traces from the side of her body down to her thighs, giving Sae the gentle yet commanding touch that that man gave that woman? What if his kisses were on her skin rather than that whore in the fiction?

That thought is too much. With vigour, she discards her nightshirt over her head and bares herself. Her hands unable to rest only one place, tracing and groping her now exposed skin with her imagination still running amok.

“Hmm..” She moans softly as her eyes fluttering close, letting the ghostly sensation of her fingertips set her senses a light with a burning passion. Every brush of her fingers make her jolt, making her crave for more.

Another groan passes her lips as the sensation stays at her chest with one hand responsible for it as it stays and cups the heaving mound in a brute way while the other finds it’s journey gently over her hips, tickling the already sensitive skin on her lower region.

Damn her imagination. It’s taking over her sense of movements, too.

All while her limbs move on their accord, the scene in her mind plays along. In her head, it isn’t her hand that is dancing over her chest nor it isn’t her that teasing her way between her thighs but the man she just met a few minutes ago from a make believe article.

She’s enjoying it nonetheless.

The man in her mind now disappears with a small smirk between her legs. His hands prying them apart with a gentle push, like her legs were waiting for this moment that they obediently gave in. The man doesn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He knows what Sae wants with the little twitches and hungry squeals that she occasionally lets out when he (or Sae’s fingers) accidentally brushes a place on her side or inner thigh. How Sae’s hips twitch upwards hoping that her needy centre reaches something, _anything_ that will give the prosecutor the relief that she has been denied of.

_Slut._

She hears the man in her mind says.

“I- I am…” She hears herself responds to which only causes the man to smirk, please at her admittance. That seems to be the word to finally give what Sae wanted. He dips his head between the supple thighs of the young prosecutor, letting his breath hover upon the silk of her panties.

In real world equivalent, her fingers ghosted over the fabric of the soaked through silk of her underwear. She doesn’t bother removing it and dips two digits right in the middle where the sensation is welcomed by her hips thrusting into the air along with a long sigh of relief.

Finally, the good stuff.

As much as she wanted the fun to go on, a stressed and sexually frustrated prosecutor should not be delayed any longer. Apparently even the fictional man in her head knows that. As this man delves in deeper between her legs, her fingers did too. Shoving the silken underwear to the side with great ease since it’s lubricated more than enough.

Sae’s slender fingers get into work, only hitting the most sensitive nub over her entrance now and again to focus herself massaging between the messy folds she has created.

“Oh, fuck...yes.” She mumbles to nobody in particular as her body convulses in pleasure that only incoherent mumbling and occasional cussing could only describe.

Her imagination continues on with the man letting his tongue do the work. Swiping left and right at the speed at Sae delightfully moans at. She grinds her hips towards his mouth, wanting to get more of that sinful lips and tongue that ignites Sae’s lust more and more.

She slips in two fingers into her throbbing entrance, of course letting out a squeal while looking between her legs like this fictional man would be as he does the same. Together, they pump their slender fingers in sync, working the silver haired woman close and closer to the limit.

She doesn’t want it. Not yet.

She purposely stops herself fingers from moving, even going to the point of pulling it out of her to watch the soaked digits glisten in the little light the casted aside laptop gives. She smirks to herself while breathing unevenly.

She’s doing something so shameful. Might as well go all the way.

Sae shifts her body, turning herself away and pressing her face against her pillow with her behind wiggling up in the air. The shivers travel down quickly as a light breeze from her air conditioner smacks her backside just a tad. She closes her eyes and dips two back into her entrance and with the assistance of her free hand, she reaches over to give the lone nub the treatment it deserves.

Sae creates a little friction for it, rubbing little circles against the bundle of nerves with care. She juts back a little at how surprisingly sensitive she is before increasing her speed. Her insecure little moans now picks up. The neediness and pleasure more evident with every little sound that escapes her lips. Her fingers start to follow, thrusting themselves in tune of her now messy attempt of rubbing her clit.

She’s in bliss.

The man in her imagination now forgotten as all this are now fuelled by her own desires. Her own will to get herself to where she needs to be and besides, her thoughts are now in such a foggy state that she couldn’t think of anything else apart from how good this position is making her feel. The tightening in her stomach doesn’t help the case too now that the heat is alot more overwhelming than before.

She’s about to go insane.

“Fuck..I’m gonna..come..please..more..” She moans to herself as her fingers pump into her in a lot more drive than she usually put into this sessions. It must have been because of the sensation her body feels every time she hits a particular spot in time to her rigorous punishment against her clit for more stimulation.

Her body turns rigid for a small second and a deep moan conveying her orgasm has come.

Oh, and it had never felt that good.

\-----

Sae Niijima, the youngest prosecutor in Japan now lays limp on messy bed, breathing heavily as her heart pounds against her chest and ears, common sense finally recovering.

She lays there with nothing but her tattered silken panties, soak fingers and a website that is exclusively for authors writing the filthiest fantasies they could create in their spare time.

A furious blush takes over Sae’s cheeks as she looks back at what just happened. Oh dear god, she just called herself a slut.

She deletes her history off her browser and shuts her laptop down.

 _Cleanslate._ She tells herself.

But she knows for a fact that another stressful week is coming up. And she knows damn well that the website she just deleted is hidden in her bookmarks tab.

**Author's Note:**

> MEL!!!! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THE MISTURU OF MY LIFE, THE MAKO TO MY "TO"!!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> I CANT DRAW BUT I CAN GIVE YOU THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND WE BOTH LOVE SAE AND WE BOTH WANTED TO SEE SOME SPICY SAE!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY1!!!!! <3


End file.
